galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo City
' Michelangelo City' (ミケランジェロ・シティ) is where the Galerians series takes place. It is a sprawling metropolis governed by the supercomputer Dorothy. Before her creation by Albert Steiner and his close friend Dr. Pascalle, Michelangelo was it's own city and controlled by the will of humankind. Dorothy's original purpose was to ensure peace and harmony in the lives of the people of Michelangelo. Rion Steiner and Lilia Pascalle were, most likely, born here and Rion's house is located within the Michelangelo Forest District. Lilia herself lived with her father in an unnamed location. The Michelangelo Memorial Hospital is the main medical facility of the city and it was overtaken by Dorothy in her ambition to become a God, serving as the starting point of the Galerian species. Babylon Hotel, a run-down building that housed many questionable quests, is also located in Michelangelo City. According to the maintenance man of the hotel, power in the city is very expensive. Michelangelo also had it's own newspaper called Michelangelo Times. The heart of the city was the Mushroom Tower, an extremely tall, white skyscraper that was the seat of Dorothy's power. From the heavens above, she ordered all servant computers below her and had absolute control of the city. Because Dorothy lived in fear of the virus program inside Lilia's mind, It was the most guarded location in the city, having both human and robotic guards in addition to whatever creations Dorothy made herself. At the very top was the Hand of God, a room with five incubators for the First Galerians, and Dorothy's main chamber which was located at the Dome Area. Most people were unaware of Dorothy's true intentions and any that knew of her plans ended up being kidnapped or murdered. Citizens of Michelangelo traveled through the use of magnetic train cars. Design wise, many of the structures and buildings have an appearance resembling combinations of both noir and cyberpunk art-styles. After Dorothy's destruction by Rion and Lilia, Ash was freed from his prison and he began Dorothy's plans for resurrection. He fielded a massive army of Rabbits, Arabesque, robots, and mutants. In addition to his access of Dorothy's Family Program, he also had command of the Last Galerians that were produced after her destruction. They completely destroyed Michelangelo City, reducing it to radioactive ruins with apparently atomic weapons. What remained of humanity was forced to hide in fallout shelters as Ash's nuclear war pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. An airbase became the makeshift base of operations by the military resistance, commanded by Major Romero. Lilia survived Ash's attack and also took up residence here along with the soldier Cas and the pilot-hacker Pat. Rion would eventually return from the dead six years later, thanks to Lilia, and worked with her to destroy Ash and the Last Galerians. Eventually, they learned that Dorothy's Mushroom Tower was powered by a nuclear reactor located at a uranium refinery near the outskirts of Michelangelo City. This mostly underground structure was the stronghold of Ash and the main headquarters of the Last Galerians. Humans also used to control it before the war as signs of life were still present when Rion arrived there. Ash's refinery was also nestled within a rocky mountain that could not be accessed any other way except by air. After Rion's final battle with Ash, he learns ten years later by Pat that humanity was able to rebuild themselves and move forward to the future. Dangerous, sentient computers like Dorothy no longer existed and humanity had reached a point where they could prevent a future disaster like the Galerians from happening again. It can be assumed that Michelangelo City was eventually rebuilt or at least what remained of it's survivors relocated to a different city. Trivia * Michelangelo was the name of a famous Italian artist, Michelangelo Buonarotti, who painted the Sistine Chapel, in Vatican. One of his most famous works is Universal Judgment, which is, in some way, similar to Dorothy's Family Program. Interestingly, Michelangelo lived during Renaissance, a historic period set around the Middle Age's end and Modern Era's beginning. Renaissance's culture puts the man at center of everything, while Middle Ages puts God instead. Ironically, Dorothy does this and refuses to put her "God", mankind, at the center of her life, and instead wants to be one herself. Category:Locations